


I Bet That You Look Good On The Dancefloor

by princessbumlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Louis, Dancing, Grinding, Liam is a stud, Louis is cute, M/M, Parties, Top Nick, as usual, as usual too, hate love relationship, how do you even tag, im done now, more like hate fuck, nick is an asshole, not really love, slight body worship, sorta - Freeform, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessbumlinson/pseuds/princessbumlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Louis and Nick growing up next door to one another and Louis having a crush but at the same time hating the older boy because of all the parties he and his family throw (like Nick's older siblings for when they're younger).</p>
<p>or the one where Nick and Louis hate each other, but like to make out in the courtyard. Nick's parents suck at being parents, parties ensue every Friday night, and Louis pins after Liam basically all his life. The night Liam asks Louis out, Nick decides he has to have Louis. And he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Bet That You Look Good On The Dancefloor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouis/gifts).



> Hiii! This is my first fic and it's for a lovely person who goes by the name of Zouis. I haven't been a Tomlinshaw fan for long but when this exchange showed up on my dash, I decided to shoot for it. I beta'd this myself and am not a perfect person so I apologize for any imperfections. And I really suck at smut so I apologize for that too.
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> yeah, that was lame.

      When Louis was 11, he was all sorts of ridiculously curvy like the girls in his 6th grade classes. He was a year younger than most students in his grade, but he didn't mind. His black framed glasses were constantly being pushed up his little button nose, and his uniform khakis were always rolled at the ankles to expose beautifully tanned skin. Caramel fringe gracefully swished over his forehead and a high pitched, shy voice spilled out from behind pink lips. He was the boy who every girl wanted to play dollies with while wanting to go to the school dance with as well, but Louis brushed it off. He had his eye on one prize, and that was Liam Payne. Well, until Nick moves across the street. Nick was 13, and the most popular boy in the 7th grade. He recently moved across the street from Louis and the Tomlinson's, finding the family too typical and annoying.

      On the first day Nick and Louis met, Louis was trying out his new toys that he'd gotten in the post from his Nan. He was swinging his hips in circles, making the hoola hoop balance and twirl around. Nick scoffed with the muffin basket in hand, kicking a rock as he headed down the front steps. By the time the elder had reached the end of his driveway, the small brunette across the way was tugging on little pink skates, delicately lacing them up.

"Don't you think you're putting your tiny little cock to even more shame by wearing skates with /sparkles/ on them?" Nick mutters and snaps his gum, chuckling when Louis startles with a squeak.

"No. My Nan got them for me and I think they're quite cute, thank you. And besides that, it's none of your business." He spits back with a bit of sassy venom, standing to his feet and taking the muffin basket from Nick. "Thanks, welcome to the neighborhood. Now leave."

Nick shakes his head and smiles, clearly standing in Louis' way. "Sorry, Darling. I don't take orders from 6th graders."

Ten minutes later, after much banter, Louis is whimpering and crying on the side walk from where Nick tripped him in his skates and called him a bubble butt, laughing hysterically the whole way home.

A week later, Louis had invited Liam over for a study session to work on their biology. Louis was beaming and made sure to wear his best red shirt that exposed pretty little collarbones along with some sweet smelling perfume he nicked from Lottie. After the boys had finished their homework, the front yard became their next destination with a soccer ball in hand. Since it was Friday and the Grimshaw parents have a very demanding job that requires most weekends out of town, Nick and his older siblings already had a party planned. The whole school, plus the high school had heard about it. It was going to be massive. Especially since it was the first one of many to come. Louis ignored as people started arriving, simply giggling and having fun kicking a ball back and forth with Liam. However, soon Nick was coming out his front door that spilled some shit music to meet some boys out in the street. And of course, before Louis even had time to say anything, Nick was calling to Liam and running over to him because sure, why the fuck wouldn't they be friends, and taking him from the curvy brunette boy to a curvy brunette girl at Nick's party. It was then that Louis realized that the overly obnoxious thirteen year old would most definitely be a problem.

Fast forward to high school, and Louis is 14 his starting year. During his 8th grade year, when he and Nick were at separate schools, the boy couldn't be happier. He had a nice group of friends and was rather high in the ranks of popularity. But then he and Nick were in the same school again, constant pranks ensuing and the evil glares.

It was a warm Tuesday and Louis was sat out at lunch in sun, nibbling his strawberries and peanut butter sandwich. That is until Nick comes up, his disgustingly tall figure blocking the sun that was washing over Louis' skin.

"Give me two pounds for some lunch." The elder grumbles, thrusting out his hand in Louis' face.

"Piss off," Louis grumbles. "And get out of my way. You're blocking the sun." He adds before closing his eyes again as if he expects Nick to actually move.

"You're a twat and I don't know if you could be anymore gay if you tried."

"I told you to-" Louis is cut off when Nick lands on top of the small boy, pinning him to the ground.

The elder smirks and hums, staring down at Louis. "I said give me lunch money." He mumbles, lips dangerously close to thinner pink ones and hips lightly rutting against a plump little bum.

"Get off, Nicholas. I'm not giving you money." He whines, trying to shove Nick off, but not really managing to due to his small size.

Seven minutes of banter later, Nick and Louis are basically dry humping in the middle of the courtyard, lip locked in a kiss full of tongue and clanking teeth. Louis thinks it's pretty normal.

It becomes a natural thing between Nick and Louis, Louis relaxing in his favorite quiet little spots and Nick coming out of no where for some stupid reason, which then leads to banter and angry makeouts and dry fucking that sends Nick home to wank to in the shower.

It's not until a year later that things finally heat up a bit and get to where maybe, just maybe Nick and Louis might not want to kill each other. However, they both know, if they could kill each other and get away with it but still manage to have the hot makeouts, they would.

It's the typical Friday night and Louis is lounging in his room with a plate of Birthday Cake Oreos and a glass of milk in the midst of a Project Runway marathon when his phone rings. He figures it's just Niall, so he plucks it up with a grumble and a mouthful of Oreo.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Louis. It's Liam."

Louis nearly chokes, quickly shoving his milk and cookies to the bed side table while pausing the television and swallowing. "Oh, yeah, sure, hey mate. You alright?"

"Yeah, great, actually. Anyways. I uh," Liam scratches the back of his neck and shrugs even though Louis can't see him. "I was wondering if you'd wanna go to the big Grimshaw party with me tonight. I heard this will be the best yet. The oldest is going off to college so yeah. Supposed to be great."

"Oh. I'm uh.. I mean, I'm not much of a partier," He mumbles before quickly speaking, cutting Liam off. "But I guess I could go with you. Meet me out front of my house in an hour?" The caramel haired boy nods, already up and digging through his dresser for something to wear.

Liam agrees and says his goodbyes before hanging up, lucky enough as Lottie comes bursting into Louis' room.

"Louis. Give me back my strawberries and cream lotion. Christ."

"Shut up, Lottie and go find me tight jeans."

Exactly fifty-two minutes later, Louis is waiting at the end of the driveway in a overly large lavender sweater type of thing, and tight as hell light wash jeans. He's got the ever faithful black vans upon his feet and his fringe flopped over his forehead, little fingers flicking it out of the way as he waits. Liam shows up all jeans and a plaid shirt, practically causing Louis to drool and after short intros, Louis is arm in arm with Liam, walking into the party.

"I'll get us drinks." Liam murmurs and wanders off to a giant bowl of spiked punch, getting he and Louis a red plastic cup full.

The short brunette spends his free moments without Liam looking around and surveying the house. He of course has never been inside the Grimshaw house, but it's everything he has expected. Big, spacious, lots of seating to accommodate the couples that already had each other's tongues down their throats. Louis hums and spots a staircase, figuring it led to a bathroom and series of bedrooms that may even be complete with complimentary condoms. Through the dining room he can see a small set of steps leading to a downstairs living room where the telly is sat along with the jocks on the couch, taking their turns at a dartboard. Off to the left, a door flies open and out comes a stream of people through a poof of smoke, Nick at the head on the line. As if the two were on the same wavelength, Nick's eyes snap over to meet Louis' just as Liam comes back and snakes his arms around Louis' waist. He tears Louis' eyes away from the older boy across the room, and Nick is unsure if the bass of the music causes his heart to sting or the slight jealousy he feels at the sight of the two footie players wrapped in each other.

"Here's your drink. Something fruity, figured you'd like it. I just got a beer." Liam murmurs, lips lingering dangerously close to the shell of Louis' ear.

"Thank you," The other responds with a small shiver, taking the cup and allowing himself a sip.

He stands there pressed close to Liam, unsure when the broad boy gained interest in Louis and allowed himself to get out of his bubble to press into someone else's instead.

"Do you wanna go downstairs and dance a bit?" Liam asks after awhile, raising an eyebrow. The male he has his arms around nods, letting his fingers linger into the brunette's before they head down to the basement.

The basement is basically the optimum spot for any house party, Louis thinks. It reeks of weed and sweat, the lights are strobed out which makes everyone look like they're dancing in one of those movies that sends you on what the producers thing is a Molly or maybe even LSD trip, and there's literally bodies on bodies on bodies. Liam somehow makes his way to the front near the large booming speakers, slotting his hips behind Louis'. He holds the shorter close, working their hips in inexpirenced circles and figure eights, trying to match the beat of the music.

After Nick loses Louis' attention to Liam, he huffs and goes off to find some girl named Shannon or Suzie ("Nick, I'm Cheryl.") or maybe Sharon to get tipsy off whatever it is girls drink. He chit chats with her for awhile, letting the blonde hang off his arms and sit on his lap as he talks with some other guys at the party. When she starts kissing Nick's neck, and he can't help but think of Louis' lips, he gently pushes her off and goes to get another beer. He wanders around aimlessly while drinking from a beer or three, finding himself idly kicking at a rock on the back patio. It's then he hatches a master plan, knowing if he doesn't get his hands on Louis at least a little bit, he'd hate himself forever. It's already midnight and his siblings are scattered around the house, all except Ben who's in the kitchen, remixing some spiked punch.

"Hey, talk to this kid at this number, his name is Liam for like ten minutes, yeah? His date has the best arse I've ever seen on a human and I just gotta touch it a bit. Thanks." Nick mumbles, thrusting his already ringing phone to his brother.

He takes stake down by the basement door, smirking when Liam comes up and out the patio door alone. Louis sighs a hidden breath of relief when Liam gets a phone call, tired and sweaty from all the grinding. He moves to the outskirts of the room and tries to catch his breath, an action that is proven not a doable thing when Nick is somehow dragging him back onto the 'dance floor', his lankyish hips working into the plump bum of Louis.

"Yanno, I've only got ten minutes, but that's kinda all I need. Just like your arse, Tommo. Not your eyes or voice or hair or any of that other bullshit. Just your arse." Nick mutters, and that's the only thing ringing in Louis' ears when he goes home that night and sneaks in with a drunken giggle.

Oh, and the feel of a premature cum stain that Nick left on the back of his jeans.

It's lunch time, and as usual, Nick and Louis are in the middle of banter that won't get them anywhere. Except, they're on the science room working on a project instead of against the gym door or in the courtyard or even under the bleachers, arguing that Louis is that smart one so if he wants to write their title in pink swirly letters, he should be able to. Somewhere in the mess of glue and poster board and paper scraps and a stray circle spaghettio, not to mention Louis' name scrawled beautifully out on Nick's collarbone, the younger ends up straddling the elder. Their lips are locked in a heated kiss full of tongue and gently clanking teeth. Nick's hands explore Louis curvy body, eventually slipping down to the boy's bum. He grips the plumpness in his and and "Fuck, Lou." if he doesn't get instantly hard. Well, harder than he already was, shifting up against the small boy softly. Louis can't help the moan that slips past his lips, fingers lacing in Nick's hair as he rocks his hips against the older boy. Their pelvises continue to grind together, the boy with the blue eyes becoming more whimpery and needy as Nick's lips make their way down a softly tanned neck.

"You know, I just don't know if I should have sex with you." Louis speaks finally, causing Nick to pull away from the love bite being sucked on his neck.

"What, why?" The elder slurs quickly, eyebrows furrowed together.

"Because you came in your pants last night just from a bit of grinding, Grimshaw. And you don't like my eyes or hair or voice."

"You were literally just whining like a puppy for my cock, Lou,"

"Yeah, but, that was ten seconds ago before I started thinking."

"Well stop using that mouth of yours to voice what's going on in your head and use it on another head instead, yeah?" Nick grunts, gesturing to his cock that's practically bursting through the fabric of his jeans.

Louis wastes no time, really. He's never blown someone or even come remotely close to blowing someone until he met Nick, not counting the time he fell head first into Zayn Malik's lap after a speech he gave in English class. He diligently unbuckles Nick's belt and undoes the button on his pants, purring softly while Nick lifts his hips and allows Louis to pull down his pants. He then wiggles down his boxers, grunting lowly as the cool air of the classroom against his length that's now flopped up against his stomach. A small hand curls around the girthy base, pumping it a few times before thin pink lips lean up to spit on the glistening head, lubing up the shaft a bit. Louis hums as Nick bites back his moans, fingers gripping the edge of the chair. The boy on his knees pulls back the soft foreskin before wrapping his lips around the head and slowly starting to dip his head down, swallowing Nick's length. The slow and gentleness doesn't last for long once Louis gets used to the stretch around the dick in his mouth, humming softly and starting to deep throat the elder.

"Christ sakes, Louis," Nick mumbles, his fingers tangling in Louis' swooping locks. He thrusts his hips up a few times, his cock slipping down the blue eyed boy's throat before lifting his small frame and bending it over a desk. "Can I fuck you?" He mumbles softly, lightly snapping the waistband of Louis' boxers that peek out from under his jeans.

Louis nods quickly, not minding if this is how and where and with who he'd lose his virginity to.

"Yeah. Fuck me." He mumbles while tugging off his shirt and unbuttoning his khakis.

Nick hums and smirks, smacking Louis' bum before pulling down his pants and cute little boxers. He admires the tan thickness of the younger's thighs and the way he's all bent over and laid out, ready to take the guy he 'hates' so much. Nick can't help but reach out and glide his hands all over smooth skin, loving the way it feels under his skin. He spreads his cheeks and dips his head down, licking a fat stripe over Louis' hole and listening as he whimpers and grips the edge of the desk.

"Like that, baby?" Nick asks a bit rhetorically, licking over his teeth while pushing two fingers up towards Louis' mouth.

Louis sucks the fingers into his mouth almost instantly, licking over them and slicking them up with spit. He hums and spits out the digits after awhile, slurping the bit of saliva that still connects his swollen and red bottom lip to Nick's fingers. Nick kisses Louis' lower back, humming quietly while tracing his slicked pointer finger around the tight virgin ring of muscle. He slowly pushes it in, listening as Louis' breath hitches in his throat, causing him to let his fringe flop forward on his forehead. Nick works his finger, pushing it in and out slowly before adding the second and scissoring them, stretching out his hole. He crooks his fingers a few times, curling them to hit Louis' prostate and listen to all the pretty noises that spill from his lips. It seems like forever until Louis makes some noise that isn't a helpless whine, his voice already sounding raw and fucked out.

"Nick, please.. Getting too sensitive.. Need to feel you." He pants quietly, smiling and making a soft noise of appreciation when Nick finally moves to stand behind the bottom, guiding his dick to the stretched and pink hole.

"Good boy," Nick praises before slowly thrusting in.

Louis' moan is loud, eyes squeezing shut at the feel of being filled up. It feels like forever due to the sting of the push in until Nick is bottomed out, kissing over Louis' shoulder blades as he pulls out and shoves back in. He should be gentler, considering it's the younger's first time, but he knows Louis can take it well and after all, the caramel headed twink is begging for it.

"Harder, Nick, please," Louis whines almost on cue with Nick's thoughts, the dark haired boy nodding and starting a quick pace of pulling almost all the way out before quickly slamming back into the already raw looking hole.

It goes like that for a few moments until Louis is squirm and Nick's getting sloppy, ramming the special spot that has the other squirming and cumming with a soft cry of Nick's name, his own cum coating tense walls. It's silent for a few moments, only hot breaths filling the empty classroom and little whimpers before Louis winces at the feeling of becoming empty, Nick flipping him over to hand him his clothes and give his lips a proper, tender kiss.

"I do love your eyes and your hair and your voice. Especially when you say my name." Nick smirks, earning an eye roll and giggle from Louis.

"And I still hate your fucking house parties."


End file.
